


About Responsibility

by Aintrio



Series: ABO TimDami [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio





	

※※※※

 

提姆在大早上接到了迪克的三通电话。

第一通是七点整，提姆压根没看是谁的联络就挂断了继续睡。

第二通是在挂断后的三秒内，通讯器再次开始震动，提姆迷迷糊糊地摸索，费劲地睁开一只眼睛，在看到迪克的头像时犹豫了一会儿但还是决定按下接听键——因为大哥的面子是要给的。但这次提姆也不过听迪克念叨了两句话，就再次挂断。

迪克今早不知道吃错了什么药，满嘴的胡话，达米安又怎么了啊……把人家女孩子肚子搞大了吗？不至于吧。提姆黑着脸丢开手机，心烦意乱地揉他乱糟糟的头发，此时此刻他只想躺回去继续他的美梦而不是面对达米安惹出的乱子。

但迪克的早安电话简直是这世上最没有人性的闹钟，在提姆蠕动着身子好不容易把脑袋挪回枕头后，铃声又一次响起。提姆睁开无精打采的眼睛，内心崩溃地碎碎念，就算以迪克的标准这也太过了。

两通电话间隔的时间短到他无法小睡哪怕半秒。

起床气差点就让提姆摔手机——既然打的是私人号码那肯定是私事联络。

迪克那家伙该不会又要给他安排相亲吧……提姆绝望地想着，手指微颤地按下接听键。

“哦，看在上帝的份上，你到底要睡到什么时候啊，提姆！达米安怀孕了！”

这一次提姆听得无比清楚。

然后他摔下了床。

 

※※※※

 

提姆赶到韦恩庄园时除了布鲁斯和阿福以外的所有人都神情肃穆地聚在书房。

接收到迪克和杰森责备的视线，提姆就知道事情要糟。

“提摩西·德雷克，”杰森突然对他指名道姓，只见红头罩失望地摇着头，“你这下可惹出大事了。”

提姆内心咯噔一下。

“迪克，我——”

“你最好解释一下这是什么时候开始的，提姆。”迪克的声音和他的眼神一样冷漠。

坐在角落的达米安在提姆进房间的那一刻抬头瞄了一眼，但很快就转回了视线。

“不是我做的！”提姆心虚的摇头表示否认。

但迪克一直死盯着他。

“说实话。”

“……我，”一向冷静的提姆也慌了手脚，他根本不知道达米安是怎么和迪克他们说的，万一对不上可就完全穿帮了，“就一次，那是达米安的第一次发情期，我是出于无奈才……”

“提姆？”迪克挑眉，显然是不信。

迟疑了两秒后提姆咬咬牙，纠正之前的发言，“好吧，两次。”

杰森假装咳嗽两声——“骗子”。

提姆几乎是绝望地又看了一眼达米安的方向，然后用同样绝望的语气低声坦白道，“现在是一周两次。”

话音刚落整个房间就陷入了死一般的寂静。

“真没想到你是这种人。”杰森叹了口气，“我还以为我们四个人里面会先把人家肚子搞大的是迪克，结果居然是你，哈，真棒，现在我欠罗伊二十块。”

“小翅膀，你那都是偏见！”迪克不服气地反驳，“更何况我那么注意避孕措施。”

“所以现在怎么办？”杰森指了指站在边上不知所措的小总裁，“被老家伙知道了鸟宝宝不会被赶出家门吧。”

“不至于啊，但我们可能得筹划婚礼了。”

“喂！那小鬼才十四岁！”

 

※※※※

 

提姆没有理杰森和迪克热烈的讨论，反而陷入了沉思。

要知道他这个人，论谨慎，他绝对不差布鲁斯的，连他和达米安的第一次他都准备了保护措施——尽管达米安并不喜欢他戴套。

所以问题到底出在哪里？

 

※※※※

 

“德雷克。”

沉默多时的小男孩终于开了口，声音却没了平时的活力，显得虚弱而中气不足。

提姆一听到就立刻迈开步子冲到他身边，迪克本想拦住他但被杰森用眼神制止了。

也许是因为怀孕的关系，达米安现在的脸色很不好看，嘴唇白的跟纸一样。尤其是那不输给提姆的黑眼圈，简直让人心疼——此时此刻提姆的内心非常复杂。

他居然真的要当爸爸了。

可是再懵逼他也得面对现实啊。

事情已经发生，现在轮到他表明立场了。

“达米安，你考虑清楚了吗？”提姆用双手包裹住男孩冰冷的手掌，眼神炽热，“我保证会对你负责的。”

“放开。”达米安冷冷地瞪了他一眼，命令道。

但提姆摇了摇头，反而握得更紧，“不放。”

“这事我会自己处理，不需要你——”达米安本想甩开他的手，却因为提姆猝不及防的拥抱连刚到嘴边的话都噎在了喉咙口。

一阵沉默后，提姆一本正经地开了口。

“达米安，我不会勉强你做任何事，我会尊重你的所有决定。如果你想生下来，我会负起责任抚养孩子，结婚或者不结婚都由你决定。但如果你不想要……那，手术后就由我来照顾你，我会负全责。”

说到后面他的声音都在抖。

提姆不想从达米安口中听到他要放弃这个孩子的任何话，尽管他确实愿意尊重他的意见，但内心深处他还是希望之后的发展是他娶了达米安然后——

“……你认真的？”

“当然是认真的！”

“啧，蠢货。”

 

※※※※

 

令人意外的是布鲁斯在回来后并没有对此事有任何激烈的反应。

似乎他的小儿子怀孕并不算什么大事，他甚至一口答应让提姆和达米安在一起。

迪克惊愕的看着冷静的布鲁斯，只觉得不可思议。

“你没疯吧？”

当迪克耐不住性子来找他私下询问的时候，布鲁斯只是对他笑了笑，“达米安没怀孕，不用担心。”

“等等，但是达米安这几天确实……”

“是假孕。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“是最近换的抑制剂引起的副作用，达米安自己也没意识到。”

迪克仔细看了下他递过来的测试报告。

“我该告诉提姆和达米安吗？”迪克面无表情地说道，“你要知道，他们都在策划订婚派对了。”

“暂时别说。”布鲁斯摇摇头，“尽管达米安没有真的怀孕，但他已经被提姆标记了。”

迪克瞪大了眼睛，“可是完全没有这样的征兆，达米安身上也没有提姆的气味——”

“这孩子体质特殊，迪克。”布鲁斯无奈地拍拍他肩膀，作为父亲他反而比其他人都冷静，“既然事情已经发生了。不管怎样提姆都要负责。”

 

※※※※

 

“来，啊~”

杰森看着一向难搞的达米安居然很自然地张嘴咬住提姆递过来的草莓。

啊！他的眼睛好痛！

为什么他要坐在这里看自己的两个弟弟虐狗？

“迪克，我可以走了吗？”

“还不行。”

“为什么！”

“因为这两人的订婚派对现在由我们负责，你得留下跟我商讨具体安排。”

“什么？鸟宝宝不是说他负责吗？”

“嗯，对，所以他付钱了。”

“……”

 

**END**


End file.
